


Day Sixty-Nine: A Gourmet Chef

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [69]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When you're the heir and heiress of some of Japan's largest companies, fancy food is a staple. So why would their first date be any different?





	Day Sixty-Nine: A Gourmet Chef

Standing outside, he draws his phone from his pocket for the tenth time in the past five minutes. The screen doesn’t sugarcoat the time, presenting it and all its passing glory without remorse in the dim glow. Even as he watches, another minute rolls over.

...she’s late.

Booting off the mobile, he tucks it back into his jacket with a sigh, dark eyes glancing furtively right, then left. All around him, other high-brow guests make their way to the doors, cashing in on their reservations. 

He has one. But he can’t really take it alone.

Part of him’s paranoid. Is something wrong? Surely she can’t be lost - anyone in their social circle knows this place. It’s practically required! Any heir or heiress has been here at least once. He knows of a few that show up once a month. 

And given that this is their first outing officially as a couple, Sasuke thought it would be...appropriate.

While he’s not exactly a proponent for arranged marriage, he knows it’s only natural in Japan’s business world. Maybe not elsewhere, but...their culture  _ is _ their own. 

And while he’s not technically the oldest...he’s inarguably the fittest.

By now, Itachi’s practically married to his doctors, anyway. Or maybe a particular nurse, if Sasuke reads his brother’s gazes right. He can hardly be expected to be offered for a match made with longevity in mind. As adamant as Sasuke is that his brother  _ will _ recover...no one else is willing to take that chance. Not his father, not  _ her _ father...and given her lack of choice, not Hinata either.

Going to check his phone again to cut at the tide of thoughts, he looks up as a flashy white car pulls to the curb. Pausing, he waits to see who’s to emerge.

It’s her.

Carefully holding her dress to keep it from getting caught or dragging, Hyūga Hinata steps onto the sidewalk. Behind her, the door closes, and the rig pulls away to await the end of their outing.

...he will admit...she’s beautiful. Soft-faced, with silken hair and gentle pale eyes, she’s a sight to behold. And she’s actually got  _ curve _ to her. Not like any of those fencepost girls his father was always encouraging him to talk to up until now.

Sure, they’re still relative strangers. They’ve spoken a few times both before and after the arrangement. But he’s found nothing reprehensible about her.

Yet.

Clutching her coat closed at her front, she approaches with a hint of a smile. “Uchiha-san,” is her greeting alongside a polite half-nod, half-bow.

“Hyūga-san.” While manners aren’t  _ always _ Sasuke’s forte, he makes an effort for her. He still has yet to judge how stiffly she upholds every social custom. At the very least, a public face is one to be kept. So, he bows in reply, and then offers an arm. “I hope nothing waylaid you…?” He’s curious just why she’s so behind - they were meant to be seated over fifteen minutes ago.

Her face ducks for a moment. “Ah...it’s nothing important. A small... _ misunderstanding _ at home that kept me. I a-apologize for my tardiness. It doesn’t usually happen.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I was starting to worry something had gone wrong.”

“...no. Nothing important.”

There’s a slight furrow to his brow, but he doesn’t push the issue - even if she  _ does _ want to tell him - and she very well may not - doing so in so crowded and public a place likely isn’t appropriate.

Maybe later.

They approach the stewardesses, Sasuke giving his name and time. There’s a subtle glance to them both at the latter, but then they’re led to the proper seats.

Sparing no expense, he was sure to get them front row seats.

This particular restaurant provides both dinner,  _ and _ a show. Gourmet chefs prepare food right before your eyes, and with no shortage of showmanship and flare. Already fires blaze hot and tall, oils sizzling and steam rolling.

He helps her sit first, giving a small smile before taking his own. They’re quickly served, declining spirits and instead taking water. “So, have you been here before?”

“Just once. It’s quite the place! I got so lost watching, I forgot to eat!”

Sasuke chuckles. “I do too. My brother quite enjoys it - he hasn’t gotten to go in a while. I’ll have to tease him about it later.”

“Oh, please don’t. You’ll hurt his feelings!”

“I’m his little brother - that’s my full-time job.”

Hinata lips purse in a hint of a pout, and Sasuke can’t help but let his eyes flicker to them. “So cruel…”

“What, doesn’t your sister give you grief?”

Suddenly her bantering air softens, and something hides in her gaze. “...she does.”

...he hit a nerve, didn’t he?

“...you’re so lucky to have a sibling that cares for you so ardently. It is...not always how siblings are.”

“...I take it you know firsthand?”

Apparently, that’s as much as she’s willing to discuss - to her relief, it’s then they’re asked for their orders.

From there, they sit in silence as the assigned chef begins. Despite the rather mesmerizing show, Sasuke finds himself glancing more often to his companion. In turn, she doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, she starts lighting up again as the man behind the glass chops, stirs, and flips with finesse. It’s a short wait until they’re given their plates, beautifully garnished and arranged.

They both offer their thanks to the cook, and then a short “Itadakimasu” before beginning to eat.

As expected, she eats tidily and neatly, expedient and polite. Conversation still has yet to break out by the time she finishes, Sasuke several bites behind. To his disappointment, she instead goes back to watching the cooking.

So much for having a chance to get to know each other better…

Soon enough they’re both finished, turning down dessert and instead heading back outside. At Sasuke’s urging, they take a short stroll down the block.

“...I’m sorry I pushed you about your sister,” Sasuke eventually admits, trying to clear the air. “You’re right...I take my situation for granted sometimes.”

Slowly, Hinata shakes her head. “No...it was wrong of me to turn the tide like that. You love your brother, and he you. Just because things are sour between my sister and I doesn’t mean I should infect others with it. I’m sorry.” Her gaze turns aside. “...b-besides, I too take something for granted. While we may be at odds...my sister has her health. I didn’t mean to make light otherwise.”

“It’s all right. I’m used to it. Itachi’s been sick for...a while now. While it’s managed, and he’s doing well...we can’t ignore the possibilities.”

Another long pause blooms between them.

“...my sister was jealous of my evening. She started a fight to try and waylay me, and I...I fell for it. I should have just left, but...she…” Hinata hesitates. “...she tore open old wounds.”

“...I’m sorry. But please, don’t apologize. It was just a dinner date. Not the end of the world.”

“Maybe...but as your wife, I should be prompt. My reputation won’t just be my own, and -”

“My reputation can survive a little bruising,” Sasuke assures her with a knowing smile. “...it hasn’t always been so shining, believe me. And that was all  _ my _ doing. I’m not worried.” At her curious glance, he promises, “A story for another time. For now...maybe we should get you home.”

Her expression wilts slightly. “Yes...back to my sister…”

“Well...you’ll get some space from her soon enough. Maybe that’ll be what you need.”

“...maybe.”

They find their drivers’ parking places, and Sasuke helps her into her seat. “Goodnight, Hyūga-san.”

“Goodnight...Uchiha-san.”

Watching the car drive off, he stares for a moment before getting into his own. “Don’t head home quite yet - I’d like to see my brother first.”  _ I’ve got a date to tell him about. _

**Author's Note:**

> More modern! And the ever-so-popular cliche of business heir!Sasuke and heiress!Hinata.
> 
> It's been a while since I've indulged in this trope - the prompt pretty much beelined me right to it! Wasn't sure why else they'd have anything to do with a gourmet chef lol
> 
> Buuut, yeah! That'll do it for tonight - I'm honestly wiped, so time to sign off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
